That Shy Boy
by mikanella
Summary: Rin finds herself crushing on a mysteriously quiet boy who stays away from everyone in their class. By some twist of fate, they end up being almost forcefully thrown together.


Author Note by Ducky: I'm so new at this... OTL ... My first piece of Shoujo-ish writing, so sorry that it's a short one-shot. ~ Please enjoy.

* * *

**That Shy Boy**

**by: Ducky**

The Hinge Theorem. That's what the majority of the class was learning in Geometry today; the teacher going on about triangles. A boy in the back of the classroom, his dark bangs tied up to show his forehead, hovered over a journal, sketching out small figures. He was learning how to draw straighter lines. A girl slightly further up in the classroom turned around to glance at him, swiveling back quickly before anyone could realize, her short, bright yellow hair bouncing as she did. She was learning that her crush might be an artist.

Kagamine Rin sighed and set her chin in her hand, gazing towards the front of the room but not paying attention. She wondered what he might have been drawing, whether it was manga or just doodles. She had been paying attention to this boy for the past month, silently watching him and learning a few things. She had found out only two weeks ago that his name was Kushi, Kazuto Kushi. This would have been weird to have not known a classmate's name, but Kushi was a special case. He spoke only when he absolutely had to, and usually, that was towards the teacher.

_A silent and shy mystery…_, Rin thought to herself.

The boy suddenly closed his journal and put it up in his bag, not looking up at anyone else. He picked up his bag and stood up, the bell that signaled the end of the day ringing out at that same moment. Kushi quickly walked the edges of the room, being the first one to be out the door. It was like he had planned it all perfectly, knowing the exact time to leave so that he didn't have to interact with anyone on the way out.

Rin had just noticed this behavior today, and wondered why he had left like that. "Huh.." Pushing the thought aside for the moment, Rin put her stuff in her bag and left the classroom herself.

d - = w = - b

Walking home by herself, Rin looked around at her surroundings. It was in the middle of December, so a nice amount of snow bordered the sidewalks; the nice white making things seem more beautiful. Snow also lumped in some parts of the street, but someone would come by eventually to get rid of it. There were a few street names she recognized, but the area was otherwise completely unknown to her though. She had tried taking a shortcut home, and while thinking about the boy in her class, had fazed out and gotten herself lost in the cold city.

"Ugh, I need to find a police officer or someone to help..," Rin muttered under her breath and tightened her yellow jacket around her, shaking her head and walking out into the street to cross.

Starting to cross, she had kicked a tiny pile of snow when a hand firmly grabbed her shoulder, yanking her back just as a large truck sped by, its tires losing traction in the icy roads. The loud roar of the horn came a second after the truck had passed, the driver carelessly carrying on.

Rin fell back off balance, letting out a small "Kyaa!" as she hit someone behind her and knocked them over as well.

Both of them landed on their butts in a lump of snow by the sidewalk, Rin just in front of the other person. She paused for a second from the shock, but then turned around to see who had just saved her.

A boy sat there in the snow, wincing slightly as he rubbed his outer thigh. He wore a black jacket, bordered in dark green, and his bangs were tied up over his head.

"K-Kushi?!" Rin gasped out as she scooted away quickly in surprise, almost falling over again.

The boy looked up at her, his scared eyes looking into hers. "Are you alright?.. And how do you know my name?.."

"O-Oh! You're a classmate, so why wouldn't I know it? Heh.. And yeah, I'm fine.." Quickly making up a reason, Rin felt her face warm up and quickly helped herself up out of the snow, Kushi following after and getting up.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know your way around here, would you?.." She asked him quietly, still a little embarrassed about everything that was going on. This boy had just saved her, and she had knocked him over and creeped him out. _Great..,_ she thought.

"Um, yeah.. I live around here.. I don't think I've ever see you in this area before, though.. Are you lost?.."

_He speaks so quietly.. I wonder why..,_ Rin pondered. "Yeah.. Eheh.. Do you have a phone or something I can borrow for a moment to call a ride?"

"Well, I have a phone at home.. No cell phone, if that's what you're wondering.. You're welcome to come over and use it if you want.. I live right there.." Kushi looked up at her for a moment before turning to face down the street, pointing at a small apartment complex.

"Ah.. Well thanks. I guess it can't really be helped~ By the way, I'm Rin~" She smiled a little and walked over to Kushi's side, the boy taking a moment to realize that he had to lead her there.

He started walking towards the apartments, still keeping quiet.

d - = w = - b

Now that her brother was to pick her up on his way home from chorus practice, Rin stepped into the small kitchen that was part of Kushi's apartment. It was small and barely decorated, but it still felt strangely nice.

Looking around, Rin finally glanced at the table to see Kushi watching her curiously, sitting down in front of two steaming mugs. "You can have a drink if you want.. Did you get a hold of someone?"

"Mhm.. My older brother's going to pick me up in about an hour when his club activities are finished, if that's okay with you." She picked up one of the drinks, hesitating for a moment before taking a sip. It was hot chocolate, and Rin found that it was actually pretty good.

"If you need to, I guess.." Kushi drank a little from his own glass, averting his dark green eyes downward to the table.

Feeling the silence fill the room after he spoke, Rin quietly sat down in the chair across from him, setting her glass onto the tabletop.

_It's quiet now, so now's your chance! Go get 'em, Rin!_

"So.. You're a really quiet guy, huh? It seems like you barely even talk to anyone in class.."

_You idiot.. You're trying to make friends with him, not put him down!_

"Eh.. I just have nothing to say.. And.. I don't think I'm very good with most people.." Pouting a little more, he looked down at his own feet, kicking them back and forth lightly under the table.

"Well, you're pretty cute. I'm sure a lot of girls would like you if you spoke up a little more."

_YOU MORON! DON'T RUSH IN LIKE THAT!_

"Eh?" Kushi suddenly stopped kicking, staring up at Rin with his round eyes, a light red illuminating his face.

"F-Forget I said anything! Er.. This is a good drink! Did you make this?"

"You think I'm cute?.." Ignoring her question fully, Kushi just stared at her, obviously confused. "What are you saying?.."

_Great.. Well, might as well just finish this.._

Her face growing increasingly red now that she was caught, Rin glanced out of the kitchen window, half hoping that her brother's car would be there, waiting in the driveway for her to escape.

But no such luck.

"Well.. Yeah, I think you're cute.. Kushi, I know this is a lot, but.. I k-kinda like you.."

Now that the confession was drifting out in the open, both of them just sat there for a few moments, both of them too embarrassed to say a word. Rin had just spilt her feelings, yet Kushi didn't say a word.

_See? This is what you get..,_ Rin scolded herself, slowly standing up.

Looking at Kushi again, she saw that his was now on the table, buried by his arm and exceedingly long sleeve. "I'm sorry.. I'll.. I'll just go and meet my brother up front.. Sorry to have been a burden.."

She walked around the table, going right past Kushi to get out of the kitchen. But as soon as she was next to him, his gentle hand shot out, grabbing on to her shirt's sleeve.

"N-No.. Please stay.."

Rin turned to him once more, embarrassed by the shy boy's sudden movement. But that wasn't all.

Kushi held on to her, tightening his grip a little as he stood up. "I'm.. I'm sorry.. Rin.."

To Rin, the next moment seemed to last for an eternity. One second, the boy had stood and apologized to her for no apparent reason. But the next second, he had leaned forward and kissed her!

"Mmf!.." Startled slightly, Rin's eyes widened as she felt his soft lips connect with hers, but she soon closed them, matching and returning the kiss.

d - = w = - b

"Where is she?.." The short boy sat in a low black car, his blonde hair pressed to the headrest. He was parked in front of a few apartments, and he was sure that the address was the right one. Whipping out a small yellow cell phone, he pressed the 'Redial' button and held it to his ear. Within a few seconds, a girl's voice responded.

"Hello! You've reached Kazuto Kushi, but he's unable to take your call right now~ He's too busy hiding in the corner and being all embarrassed~ Tsk tsk.. Silly boy needs to take responsibility for his actions~"

"Rin, what are you doing?.." A little annoyed, the male answered her harshly.

"L-Len! Oh! I-I'll be out in just a minute!"

**END**

* * *

**Author:** Hey there! This fan fic isn't mine; my ducky wrote it and I wanted to share it with everyone. Kushi is ducky's soon-to-be UTAU, so yep. As he stated in his note, this is his first romance fan fic, so don't be too hard on him. I hope you liked it! ouo

Let us know if you liked it or not, or anything else concerning this fan fic. c:

- And if you're a reader of my other ongoing -onhiatus- fanfic, I'd like to inform you that I'm just uhm.. Taking a loong break. I'll get back to writing the next chapter for it as soon as possible! So hang tight, readers.

That's all, peace out!


End file.
